creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GMtheDirector28
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Scary Dark Closet.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:46, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read the rules. If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to Spinpasta Wiki or use the Spinoff Appeal. The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:30, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello dude Your story was Marked for Review, so it does not belong in the "beings" category. Your story also does not meet the quality standards so it will be deleted or seriously altered. Most likely. If you glance at the revision history you'll notice that I didn't rewrite your story. I only removed a category. If I was an administrator I would have deleted your story entirely. SoPretentious | (talk) 06:48, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Titling I recently read-through and noticed an issue in your story, PARANOIA. Unfortunately, the title "Paranoia" has already been taken so whenever someone searches for your title in the database, chances are they will be linked to the grammatically-correct version as opposed to yours. As "PARANOIA" (In all caps) isn't really a correct title and needs to be changed. Is there another title that might work for this story to prevent confusion? Let me know so I can rename it to prevent further confusion. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:52, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Ban For editing another user's page, you are being given a three hour ban. (If you want to leave a message, use their talk page as opposed to their user page which is typically reserved for them to promote their stories/give introductions.) Additionally, I would recommend getting off your high horse. Pretentious edited your story and actually saved it from being deleted right off the bat. (It's a shame you 'despised' his edits because he undid the formatting errors that is common with a lot of improperly managed stories that typically get them deleted off the bat. If anything I would be thanking him for his assistance.) Additionally I would revise your stance on editing as your story has a number of punctuation, plot/wording errors ("...the TV turned into (sic) static repeatedly, on and off again. He also said that he woke up, and looked outside through the broken blinds. He said then, that he was knocked out, (phrasing) he went back to sleep, he couldn't remember anything after that. (run-on sentence)") , and cliches (My friend is paying the protagonist 100$ to spend the night in a spooky haunted house), that you don't seem to be aware of. This issues have resulted in your story being move to the marked for review category until someone can fix the issues present in your story. :In all honesty, upon further review, the plot really needs fleshing out to make it seem less two-dimensional, revision of its phrasing/wording issues, and the stories' cliched nature puts the story below the quality standards. If you want to contest this, here is the deletion appeal link. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:40, August 6, 2014 (UTC)